DRW Brent Ernst
Brent Ernst (or Slappy) is a Dead Rising 2 psychopath in the mission Everyone Knows Slappy. Before the zombie outbreak in Fortune City, he worked as the mascot Slappy for Kids' Choice Clothing. Slappy rolls around on oversized rollerskates, wielding dual Flamethrowers and a Fire Spitter when stationary which is explosive, and will knock Chuck down with just splash damage. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Brent returns and attacks Frank West when he refuses to "fix Louise", believing that she and himself are "toys". Everyone Knows Slappy Dead Rising 2 Before the outbreak, Brent was going to go on a first date with Louise Jameson, a fellow mascot performer who worked with Brent. However, Louise was killed by zombies during the initial outbreak. As a result, Brent now stalks Fortune City to find the alleged Person who caused the Outbreak, Chuck Greene. After he is defeated, he crawls to Louise's body, cuddles up to her and appears to die, only to sit up a few seconds later and shout, "Don't worry, kids! Slappy will live forever!" before finally dying. Killing him nets the Flamethrower combo card, and a Flamethrower will spawn outside Kid's Choice Clothing. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Frank finds Louise Jameson dead in front of Kids' Choice Clothing and is confronted by Brent Ernst in his Slappy costume. Brent tells Frank he's seen him on TV and knows he is good at "fixing things". But Frank dismisses Brent and suggests that he bring Brent to the Safe House. Seeing that Frank is "refusing to fix Louise", he comes enraged and accuses Frank of liking the outbreak so he can take pictures. He then takes out his flamethrowers and begins to attack Frank. After defeated, he crawls to Louise corpse and proclaims that they will be all fixed in the "toy box in the sky". Sandbox Mode Brent is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. He will prowl around Palisades Mall like he does in Story Mode. Once defeated he drops his weapon and $25,000. Trivia * Brent makes a cameo on the home page for the Dead Rising 2 website, located between Stacey and Chuck. * Brent bears some similarities with Paul Carson from Dead Rising, both being socially awkward teenagers that attempt to take disproportionate revenge for any perceived slight against them. Both of them also wield fire-based weapons. He also shares similarities with Adam MacIntyre, both being children's entertainers in outlandish costumes who use fire attacks. They also both carry two weapons; while Adam carries two melee weapons, Brent is also the only psychopath to carry two ranged weapons. His death scene is similar to Steven Chapman's, as both seem dead but pop back up to give one last statement. *Not counting Snowflake the Tiger, Brent is the youngest psychopath in the series at just 18 years old. *Brent shares the name with a producer of Blue Castle Games named Brent Arnst. *When Brent does his charging attack, it is possible to "fly" out of the area. If Chuck jumps off the railing while Brent is firing on both sides, Chuck may ascend upwards and out of the area while having the "fallback" animation. There is no way to go back down, leaving the only option to restart from last save.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJsRsa9zmbo, Youtube *Brent has two different death animations: If Frank kills him while he is standing up, he will spin around and fall to the ground. If Frank kills him while he is sitting down, he will try to get back up, only to humorously trip and fall down again. *Brent is one of the few Psychopaths that uses a Combo Weapon. *His boss theme called Mascot, is set to be on the Dead Rising 2 Soundtrack. *During the fight, Slappy will drop toy spitball guns and water guns. Spitball guns do damage, while water guns (as well as fire extinguishers) cause his weapons to fizzle, and while he's drying himself off, Frank can attack him. *Brent is one of the two psychopaths required for the Achievement Tough Guy, the other being Reed Wallbeck. Gallery /Gallery}} References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths